The Bride (film)
| language = English }} The Bride is an adaptation of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, released in 1985 and directed by Franc Roddam. The film stars Sting as Baron Charles Frankenstein and Jennifer Beals as Eva, a woman he creates in the same fashion as his infamous monster. Plot The film begins with Baron Charles Frankenstein (Sting), his monster (Clancy Brown), Dr. Zalhus (Quentin Crisp), and his assistant Paulus (Timothy Spall) creating a female mate named Eva (Jennifer Beals) for the monster. Eva is physically identical to a human and lacking the deformities of the monster. As such, she is revolted by the monster and rejects him. This causes the monster to fly into a rage and destroy Frankenstein's laboratory. Frankenstein, believing himself and Eva to be the only survivors, flees with her back to Castle Frankenstein. There he falls in love with her and pursues the goal of making her a perfect human mate. The monster, having survived, wanders into the countryside where he befriends a dwarf, Rinaldo (David Rappaport). They become involved with a circus owner who eventually kills Rinaldo, causing the monster to sink into a state of deep sorrow and rage. He decides to return to Castle Frankenstein to retrieve his mate. At this time, Eva discovers that she shares a psychic link with the monster. She rejects the Baron as the monster is returning to the castle to rescue her. In the film's ending, the Baron falls to his death, and the monster and Eva reunite with each other and head off to Venice. Cast * Gordon "Sting" Sumner as Baron Charles Frankenstein * Jennifer Beals as Eva * Clancy Brown as Viktor, the Monster * Geraldine Page as Mrs. Baumann * David Rappaport as Rinaldo the Dwarf * Anthony Higgins as Clerval * Alexei Sayle as Magar * Veruschka von Lehndorff as Countess * Quentin Crisp as Dr. Zalhus * Cary Elwes as Captain Josef Schoden * Phil Daniels as Bela * Tim Spall as Paulus Literature and film references * Frankstein's full name in the film is Baron Charles Frankenstein, unlike Mary Shelley's Victor Frankenstein or the classic Universal Studios movie's Henry Frankenstein. * The monster in the film is given a name, Viktor, while Shelley's monster was Adam. * The dwarf in the film is named Rinaldo, also the name of blacklisted Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein screenwriter Frederic I. Rinaldo. * In the film, the Baron and Eva argue over the authorship of the Keats poem "Lamia," Frankenstein attributing it to Percy Shelley, who was in real life the husband of Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. Release Columbia Pictures released the film theatrically on August 16, 1985 and it grossed $3,558,669 at the domestic box office. The film was released on DVD by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in 2009. References External links * * * Category:1985 films Category:American horror films Category:British horror films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on horror novels Category:Frankenstein films Category:Mystery films Category:Romantic period films Category:1980s horror films Category:Films directed by Franc Roddam Category:1985 Category:Film Category:Non-Universal Film